katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Roar
Roar è una canzone della cantautrice americana Katy Perry, lanciata come primo singolo per il suo quarto album di studio, Prism, il 10 agosto 2013. La canzone è stata scritta da Katy Perry insieme a Bonnie McKee, Dr. Luke, Max Martin e Cirkut, e prodotta dagli ultimi tre. Si tratta di una canzone di genere power pop che contiene elementi di glam rock e arena rock. I suoi testi parlano di come riuscire a stare in piedi da soli diventando "campioni". Roar ha ricevuto recensioni generalmente contrastanti da parte dei critici musicali: molti hanno apprezzato la sua produzione complessiva, mentre altri hanno ritenuto che i testi contengano "luoghi comuni". Il singolo ha avuto un notevole successo commerciale a livello mondiale, entrando nella top ten di quasi tutti i paesi del mondo; è diventato l'ottavo singolo di Katy Perry a raggiungere la numero 1 nella Billboard Hot 100, raggiunge la vetta anche nelle classifiche di Pop Songs, di Adult Pop Songs e di Radio Songs negli Stati Uniti. Il brano è arrivato alla numero 1 anche in altri 11 Paesi fra i quali Australia, Canada, Nuova Zelanda e Regno Unito. Con 557.000 copie vendute in una settimana diventa il miglior debutto del 2013, nuovo record per Katy Perry, rompendo il precedente record raggiunto da Firework. Per promuovere la canzone, Katy l'ha cantata sotto il ponte di Brooklyn alla cerimonia di chiusura degli MTV Video Music Awards del 2013, al The X Factor in Australia, al Sydney Opera House alla fine di ottobre del 2013, e al programma televisivo tedesco Schlag den Raab. Il video ufficiale viene distribuito il 5 settembre 2013, è stato diretto da Grady Hall e Mark Kudsi e filmato alla Contea di Los Angeles. Nel video la cantante si ritrova da sola in una giungla piena di animali feroci: con la sua determinazione però riuscirà ad affrontare la tigre tanto temuta, diventando la regina della giungla. Roar è stato nominata come Canzone dell'Anno e Best Pop Solo Performance ai 56° Grammy Awards. Il 30 novembre viene scelta come inno ufficiale dei XXII Giochi olimpici invernali in programma dal 7 al 22 febbraio 2014 a Soči. Pubblicazione Il 29 luglio 2013 la cantante ha annunciato l'uscita del suo album Prism e, alcuni giorni dopo, sono stati mandati nelle strade di Los Angeles dei camion promozionali completamente dorati dove era presente il nome della cantante, la data di pubblicazione e il titolo del nuovo album: "Katy Perry, Prism, 10.22.13". "E il nuovo brano inizia per R..." scrive così Dr. Luke sulla sua pagina Twitter, il 21 luglio 2013, riferendosi appunto al singolo di lancio del nuovo album di Katy Perry. Bonnie McKee, amica nonché coautrice di molti brani di Katy, ha detto che il primo singolo estratto dall'album avrebbe avuto la stessa energia di California Gurls, ma che sarebbe stato più maturo. Solo con il primo teaser, pubblicato il 2 agosto 2013, si è venuti a conoscenza del titolo per intero e della sua pubblicazione, il 12 agosto 2013. La copertina di Roar è stata pubblicata l'8 agosto 2013. Nell'immagine Katy è girata di spalle, con aria molto sobria, dai capelli neri spettinati. Indossa una giacca blu, in cui è evidente una tigre intenta a ruggire. Il titolo è scritto verticalmente sulla destra. Il tutto è incorniciato da un motivo che richiama il pelo dell'animale. Promozione Nei giorni precedenti la pubblicazione del singolo vengono pubblicati quattro teaser, in cui in ognuno, viene svelata la data di pubblicazione del singolo. Nel primo video, pubblicato il 2 agosto, dal titolo Burning Baby Blue viene mostrata la cantante al buio che, con un accendino alla mano, brucia la propria parrucca azzurra (simbolo del video di "California Gurls"), con aria molto soddisfatta. Nel secondo, invece, pubblicato il 5 agosto, dal titolo The Third Coming, viene mostrato un funerale dove sono presenti vari elementi del precedente album Teenage Dream (un vestito con le caramelle roteanti, indossato da Katy durante il tour); assistono al funerale una folla di persone fra i quali due sorelle con parrucche viola che piangono per il dolore, e la stessa Katy Perry con un sorrisetto molto compiaciuto. Con questi primi due video la cantante vuole quindi celebrare il suo addio alla Teenage Dream Era. Negli ultimi due teaser sono presenti delle anteprime della canzone; nel primo, pubblicato il 7 agosto, dal titolo From A Meow To A Roar, viene mostrato un gatto bianco entrare in una stanza, salire su un divano e mangiare un uccello per intero. Dopo aver inghiottito l'ultima piuma il gatto emette un ruggito, seguito da un'anteprima di circa 5 secondi. Nell'ultimo video, pubblicato il 9 agosto, dal titolo Satin Cape, si vede la cantante indossare una giacca blu (la stessa indossata nella cover), mentre entra, camminando molto lentamente, in uno studio di registrazione, indossa le cuffie e poi si può ascoltare un'anteprima di circa 11 secondi. Il singolo è stato cantato live per la prima volta agli MTV Video Music Awards 2013, come chiusura della serata. Katy Perry sceglie di esibirsi in un palco, installato sotto il ponte di Brooklyn, inscenando un grande ring di combattimento, con due grandi teste di leoni dorati sullo sfondo. La cantante indossa pantaloncini da boxeur e un top tigrato; durante l'esibizione insieme ai ballerini da calci, pugni, balla e salta la corda. Critica Il singolo è stato accolto positivamente dalla critica internazionale. Miriam Coleman da Rolling Stone ha apprezzato i "facili beat papaveri" della canzone ed i suoi "ritornelli ripetuti", fattori che pensa abbiano contribuito a rendere la canzone una "nota determinante per il nuovo album". Gerrick D. Kennedy del Los Angeles Times ''ha definito la canzone una “dolce confezione con un po' di mordente” ed elogia la voce di Katy nel pezzo. James Montegory per MTV News descrive la canzone come “innegabilmente genuina”, “è personale, è potente ed una delle canzoni pop più perfette da un po' di tempo”. Michael Cragg per ''The Guardian ha recensito: “un singolo forte da una pop-star forte che sa esattamente quello che sta facendo”. Anche il magazine Rolling Stone ha dato una valutazione positiva al brano dicendo: “con la sua facilità ed i ripetuti ritornelli di “'You held me down but I got up', e di ‘You're gonna hear me roar', il lead single colpisce in vista del nuovo album”. Markos Papadaos del Digital Journal definisce la canzone “audace, infettiva e potenzialmente simile al suo precedente singolo Firework. Si tratta di una boccata d'aria fresca da ascoltare e dovrebbe essere la canzone che la riporterà al top della Billboard Hot 100 dove merita giustamente di stare”. Andrew Hampp per Billboard ''dà anche lui un giudizio positivo al pezzo sostenendo che sia “Un ritorno stilistico alla formula utilizzata dalla cantautrice nel suo album di debutto ''One of the Boys ”. Ma Hampp è critico nei confronti del testo perché secondo lui i testi “raramente superano facili luoghi comuni e rime”. Jon O'Brien di OMG! dice di apprezzare il ritornello da cantare a squarciagola ma osserva che 'Roar' “ha mostrato ben poche tracce del suono dark che Katy Perry aveva promesso”. Melinda Newman per Hitfix afferma che 'Roar' è “un inno feroce e divertente”. Charley Rogulewski di Vibe trova che la canzone sia "una hit sicura nelle radio con un tema simile a quello di 'Firework' ”. Katie Aktinson di Entertainment Weekly crede che la canzone “possa diventare un inno autunnale delle squadre di calcio”. Chiderah Monde per New York Daily News ritiene che la canzone abbia un ritornello orecchiabile e che diventerà “un altro inno certificato”. James Shotwell per Under the Gun Review afferma che la canzone “ha un approccio più potente” rispetto al materiale pubblicato in precedenza dalla pop-star. In contrasto, invece, è la valutazione di Sal Cinquemani di Slant Magazine che critica 'Roar' dicendo: “in ultima analisi, non si è allontanata rispetto ai nuovi singoli della Complete Confection di Teenage Dream”, inoltre ironizza sul titolo definendo la canzone “più un guaito che un ruggito”. Accuse di plagio Molti critici e fan hanno trovato delle somiglianze tra "Roar" e "Brave" di Sara Bareilles. Un mash-up delle due canzoni è stato fatto da Victoria Ptashnick della rivista Toronto Star per "sottolineare quello che alcuni chiamano plagio". A scatenare molte di queste polemiche è stato un tweet della stessa Katy Perry dove aveva scritto che lei "amava" la canzone di Sara Bareilles. Subito dopo queste accuse Sara Bareilles ha risposto "molto amore, tutti quanti. Molto amore".Dr. Luke, produttore di entrambe le canzoni ha risposto a queste accuse dicendo su Twitter il 14 agosto 2013 che " 'Roar' è stata scritta e registrata a marzo 2013, prima dell'uscita di 'Brave' ". Dopo tre settimane Sara rilasciò un'intervista ad ABC News Radio: "Katy è una mia amica e ci conosciamo da tanto tempo, lei mi ha persino mandato un messaggio a proposito di questo e siamo andate avanti. La cosa che mi dispiace è che quello che è successo è diventato un dramma. Sta dando una visione negativa su due artiste che hanno scelto di condividere messaggi positivi. Se io non mi sono arrabbiata, non so perché altri siano turbati. Io penso 'rilassiamoci', celebriamo il fatto che noi possiamo andare là fuori e incoraggiare le persone a sentirsi più forti e potenti" Video Katy Perry - Roar (Official) Katy Perry - Roar (Lyric Video)-0 Katy Perry - Roar Queen of the Jungle (Music Video Preview) Katy Perry - ROAR live @ MTV VMAs 2013 HD Lyric video Lo stesso giorno del rilascio del brano in forma digitale, il 12 agosto 2013, un lyric video è stato pubblicato per promuovere "Roar" su YouTube. È stato prodotto da Joe Humpay, Aya Tanimura, Tim Zimmer, e Tuan Le. Il video è incentrato sugli scambi di messaggi sulla piattaforma WhatsApp (una recente app di messaggistica gratuita che sfrutta solo la rete internet) attraverso l'iPhone. Si vedono in particolare le mani della cantante, intenta a messaggiare con amici e familiari, durante tutto l'arco della giornata. All'inizio si sveglia dal letto, prende il telefono in mano; poi è in bagno, mentre fa colazione, in palestra, in auto, allo studio di registrazione e, infine, nella vasca da bagno. Il video si conclude con un cameo di Kitty Purry, il gatto di Katy. I messaggi scambiati contengono il testo della canzone, con vari Emoji, utilizzati così come caratteri di scrittura. Katy Perry, durante un'intervista per la radio Fresh 102.7, ha rivelato che il gruppo di WhatsApp, nel quale la cantante stessa fa parte, è reale, così come i nomi dei personaggi raffigurati nei vari messaggi che compongono il testo. "Mom's Home" è il nome di questo gruppo. Il lyric video è stato bersaglio di accuse di plagio dal produttore musicale Dillon Francis, che ritiene che il video abbia copiato il concetto di instant messaging dal suo video intitolato "Messages". Tra le persone che messaggiano nel lyric video ci sono anche Ferras ed un fan degli Abba, chiamato "Mamma Mia". Riprese Le riprese del video musicale ufficiale per "Roar" sono iniziate il 7 Agosto 2013 e si sono concluse il 9 Agosto 2013. Il video è stato pubblicato il 5 Settembre 2013.Il video è stato girato da Grady Hall e Mark Kudsi, e filmato al Los Angeles County Arboretum and Botanic Garden. Video promozionale Il 25 Agosto 2013, Katy Perry ha pubblicato un preview per il filmato ufficiale di "Roar" chiamato "Queen of the Jungle". I fan hanno risposto bene al preview, definendo Katy non solo "Queen of the Jungle" ("Regina della Giungla") ma "Regina del Mondo". Il video Il video si apre con una scritta gigantesca "ROAR", pubblicata su uno sfondo disegnato. Nel frattempo si sente il ruggito di una tigre. Il video inizia subito dopo, mentre Katy ed il suo fidanzato (interpretato dal modello Brian Nagel) vestito in stile "Indiana Jones" scendono da un aereo schiantatosi nel bel mezzo della giungla. Il ragazzo si fa un selfie, poi eccitato, ne fa uno anche con Katy, prima di passarle i bagagli e iniziare ad avventurarsi nella giungla. Katy resta a bocca aperta, ma non si lamenta, come se il suo fidanzato prevaricasse su di lei. I due continuano a camminare fino a tarda notte, e degli insetti infastidiscono il giovane avventuriero,che li caccia con la mano. Katy cammina dietro di lui portando i bagagli. Improvvisamente,una tigre,spunta alla destra del giovane, e lo attacca. Katy getta i bagagli urlando, ed esce dalla zona più folta della giungla, avvicinandosi ad un lago. Cerca di risciaquarsi le mani, ma evita per poco un coccodrillo che tenta di divorarla. Si siede quindi su una pietra, ma delle tarantole le corrono sul corpo. Lei, spaventata, non osa toccarle, e cerca di mandarle via soffiando. Katy però si sente al contempo libera. Inizia così ad ambientarsi, scala una piccola pietra, con decine di occhi gialli provenienti dalla giungla che la fissano. Nel riflesso dell'acqua, Katy non vede se stessa ma una tigre, simbolo di forza, libertà e potenza. Katy quindi alza la testa, mentre gli occhi nascosti dietro di lei escono, mostrandosi per ciò che sono in realtà: delle lucciole, che si uniscono per un istante formando la testa di una tigre, prima di circondarla. Qualche giorno dopo, Katy è già diventata più forte e ha stretto amicizia con una scimmia,che gioca con uno dei suoi tacchi. La ragazza le acconsente con la testa, poi prende il tacco e lo strappa,utilizzandone solo l'estremità per prendere una banana alla scimmia. Poco dopo, Katy è nuda vicina al lago, dove un elefante con la sua proboscide, raccoglie dell'acqua e gliela lancia come una doccia per lavarla. La scimmietta si copre gli occhi, mentre l'elefante dispettoso, non vuole ridare a Katy la sua camicia stracciata. La ragazza recupera anche uno spazzolino con cui lava i denti al coccodrillo. Quella sera, Katy si avventura in una caverna, dove vede delle pitture rupestri,che raffigurano alcuni ominidi che combattono una tigre nata dal fuoco.Gli ominidi si raggruppano, muniti di arco, lanciandole frecce, ma lei diventa gigantesca e col suo ruggito le respinge contro i suoi nemici, che fuggono spaventati abbandonando i loro archi. Katy esce dalla caverna il mattino, sentendosi forte e soddisfatta.Quindi inizia a viaggiare per la giungla arrampicata a delle liane. Si posiziona sulla cima di una cascata, parlando con un pappagallo e ruggendo,facendo sentire il suo verso in tutta la giungla. Più forte che mai, Katy aiutata dalla scimmia, crea un esca per gatti fatta di piume, che lega ad un bastone per distrarre la tigre. Con la sua piccola amica pelosa ha costruito una sorta di trappola.La tigre vede Katy, entra, poi la scimmia tira un filo, facendo scendere la gabbia, impedendo alla tigre di fuggire da Katy, che vuole dimostrare chi è la vera regina della giungla. Dopo aver lanciato via l'esca, Katy si posiziona faccia a faccia con la tigre, che inizia a ruggire minacciosa,ma anche Katy risponde ruggendo, sottomettendola. La tigre aveva divorato il suo fidanzato, che prevaricava su di lei;tuttavia lui non è riuscito a difendersi in alcun modo,dimostrando di essere debole, mentre Katy ora è potente e controlla persino fiere molto pericolose.Uno degli elefanti le stringe le mani con la proboscide,mentre lei vestita da regina della giungla si siede su un trono di piante.Finalmente ha scoperto la sua forza interiore e non si farà più sottomettere da niente e nessuno. Ha persino appeso al collo della tigre una medaglia col nome del suo gatto, Kitty Purry, per non sentire nostalgia di casa. Si scatta quindi dei selfie con la scimmia , utilizzando il cellulare del defunto fidanzato, mostrandoglieli, e la scimmietta si riconosce in essi.Usa quindi l'interno di un frutto simile ad un melograno per dipingersi la bocca, come se fosse rossetto,ma la scimmia la prende in giro,facendole la linguaccia.Poi dipinge con lo smalto le unghie delle zampe di un elefantessa. Nella scena successiva Katy esce dal rifugio che si è costruita con i rottami dell'aereoplano schiantato, circondata dagli animali della giungla,poi sbadiglia.Il video torna a sembrare un disegno ,come all'inizio, appare la scritta "THE END" (FINE) e poi "ROAR" accompagnata dal ruggito di una tigre. Critica Al momento della sua uscita, il video musicale ha ricevuto recensioni contrastanti da parte della critica. Robbie Daw, Sam Lansky, e Carl Willott da Idolator hanno dato recensioni per lo più poco brillanti. Daw ha considerato che il rilascio di un tale video "sicuro" è stata una delusione per Katy e ha espresso il suo desiderio per il prossimo singolo; mentre Lansky ha paragonato il suo personaggio a quello di una "donna antitraspiranti commerciale"; e ha diviso il video in ciò che egli considera come"buon formaggio" e "cattivo formaggio": ha sottolineato che il set(a suo parere) è falso, come la recitazione di Katy e il finale, ma ha criticato il CGI per le immagini computerizzate, ha ritenuto "stupido", il luogo di produzione e "eccessivi ruggiti letterali di una tigre" . L'unico scrittore per il sito web che ha dato una recensione favorevole è Mike Wass, che ha apprezzato "l'elemento Camp" in esso, pur rilevando che esso ha tratto ispirazione dal video musicale per "Doctor Jones" del gruppo dance-pop g Aqua. In totale, le recensioni hanno avuto un punteggio medio di circa 6 su 10. James Montgomery da MTV ritiene che il video ha tratto ispirazione da Sheena, regina della giungla e ha dichiarato che il video non va preso troppo sul serio, descrivendolo come "Camp". Sal Cinquemani da Slant Magazine ha una posizione neutrale sul video, rilevando che, anche se Prism era stato classificato come una partenza per Katy Perry, Roar e il suo video non lo sono. Katy Perry è stata criticata dal PETA per l'utilizzo di animali esotici nel video di "Roar". Merrilee Burke del PETA ha dichiarato: "Gli animali utilizzati per l'intrattenimento devono sopportare la crudeltà orribile e soffrono di prigionia estrema e subiscono metodi di allenamento violenti." Burke ha anche dichiarato che gli animali coinvolti nel video musicale sarebbero stati forniti da una società che è stato criticato dai funzionari degli Stati Uniti. Katy Perry ha risposto sbattendo loro in faccia una lettera dalla American Humane Association, che aveva dei rappresentanti presenti nei tre giorni di riprese. Essa specifica che "Dopo aver esaminato i rapporti, riteniamo che le linee guida per l'uso sicuro di animali nel media girato sono state seguite e che nessun animale è stato danneggiato nella realizzazione di questo video musicale".Il PETA non ha però rimosso le accuse contro Katy, ritenendo che abbia avuto comportamenti scorretti nei confronti degli animali "schiavi", ma in un secondo momento ha ritrattato per non ricorrere alle vie legali. Il 7 luglio 2015, il video musicale di Roar è diventato il quarto video a raggiungere 1 miliardo di visualizzazioni su VEVO. Con l'uscita di Dark Horse, Katy Perry è diventata la prima artista donna ad avere due video tra i video più visti di tutti i tempi. Dietro le quinte Il dietro le quinte si apre con Katy Perry che da il benvenuto "Benvenuti nella giungla e nel making del mio video musicale ROAR!" poi spiega "Il concept di questo video musicale era perfetto per il mio singolo di ritorno, "Roar" e le nuove registrazioni."Katy ha preso destrezza con gli animali grazie a personale competente che li ha portati fuori dal set. La scimmia sembra apprezzare molto il seno di Katy che commenta "Lui ama le mie tette... é uno dei miei tanti fan." Katy spiega che nella canzone c'è un messaggio meraviglioso che è parlare di se stessi con onestà, riconoscendo la propria forza. Dice che nonostante la canzone sia seria, il video al contempo lo è ma non lo è. Dice che è bello avere a che fare con tanti animali e che è una bella compagnia. In altri spezzoni,la scimmietta inoltre tocca le lampadine dell'appartamento di Katy. "Oggi stiamo girando qualcosa che è un vero allenamento con gli animali più piccoli, e uno di questi è una scimmia...noi abbiamo iniziato a diventare amici "Parla poi del fatto che deve abituarsi al set e del suo fidanzato che viene ucciso da una tigre che lei dovrà affrontare alla fine del video. "Così io mi sono fatta amici, e questa scimmia è amichevole con me. "Katy spiega la trama del video e afferma che lei in prima persona ha voluto farsi un selfie con la scimmia. Secondo il regista Grady Hall "come casa serviva una vera giungla,e tu sai che per fare il piccolo film serviva un posto del genere da qualche parte e allo stesso tempo non lontano dall'aereo schiantato,così noi abbiamo sistemato una piccola giungla nel bel mezzo della città." Katy, avvolta in una coperta parla dei suoi nuovi amici "Bene, proprio adesso mi sono fatta un sacco di amici nella giungla perché io sono l'unica femmina realmente umana lasciata viva nella giungla e io penso che la mia gang sia composta da una scimmia,un elefante e anche una tigre alla fine del video.Ora sono veramente bagnata perché ho fatto una doccia con Susie l'elefantessa...lei è veramente giocosa ha preso dell'acqua con la proboscide e me l'ha gettata in faccia". Negli spezzoni si nota che la scena in cui Katy appare nuda, in realtà indossa un costume sul seno e sulla zona pubica, di color pelle, per non essere notati molto. Katy poi parla della sua incoronazione come regina della giungla, dicendo che l'elefantessa si troverà dietro di lei, mentre la scimmia sulla sua spalla, e trova la cosa divertente. Teri Whittaker, la direttrice artistica spiega che la vera sfida è stata creare il set dell'aereo schiantato, dato che hanno dovuto in parte costruirlo per ben due volte (il momento dello schianto e quello finale), costruendo persino le ali e poi hanno dovuto ricoprirlo d'erba, per farlo sembrare parte del parco in cui è stato registrato il video, ma dovevano renderlo anche confortevole all'interno. Katy racconta che al termine del primo giorno di riprese ha colorato le unghie di un'elefantessa, ma che lei ci è abituata, perché ha delle unghie molto grandi. "Giorno 2: noi siamo tornati qui nella giungla per lo scontro con la tigre, così quando la tigre mi sentirà ruggire capirà che io sono la leader." Katy ruggisce verso la telecamera e un punto fermo, ma non davanti alla tigre, quello è un effetto speciale aggiunto nel video. Katy accarezza la tigre,(tenuta al guinzaglio) con cui ha stretto amicizia, ma riteneva pericoloso ruggirle in faccia: effettivamente guardare negli occhi un qualsiasi felino nel suo territorio e urlargli contro lo farebbe arrabbiare molto, e la tigre non è di certo un gatto. Katy da del formaggio alla tigre con un bastone (non può darglielo con le mani perché potrebbe essere morsa) ma temerariamente le offre il biberon col latte direttamente in bocca.Grady Hall spiega che "il momento cruciale di Roar è intrappolare la tigre in quella piccola area, utilizzando una gabbia di bambù."Mark Kudsi trova avvincente "il ruggito finale, dove Katy mette giù la tigre, perchè tu senti che Katy Perry é nel suo momento trionfante, per aver respinto la tigre e tu senti tipo che lei abbia affrontato i suoi demoni, e che abbia vinto." Johnny Wujek invece parla dei vestiti indossati nel video,dicendo che "lei arriva come una persona zuccherosa, biscottosa, ma lei cresce come Cheetah e cresce come una donna e nei particolari del video lei è veramente e particolarmente forte." Sul set si è presentato anche Keith Hudson, il padre di Katy, che si diverte a masticare dolcetti con la figlia, vestita da regina della giungla. Katy presenta poi Brian Nagel, il modello che interpreta il ruolo del suo fidanzato nel video, dicendo che è importante nelle scene iniziali, per far capire meglio lo svolgimento nel video. Brian è stato legato con alcuni lacci di sicurezza, che lo trascinano su un materassino da palestra, e non viene realmente attaccato dalla tigre, che viene aggiunta digitalmente.Katy è spaventata dalle tarantole, e chiede alla loro padrona se posso mordere. "Non possono mordere" spiega la donna, mentre Katy esulta, "ma sentirai le loro zampette pelose". Katy ha inoltre voluto fare una foto ricordo ad una sua assistente con una tarantola che le cammina sulla faccia. Nella scena in cui ha le tarantole sul corpo è realmente spaventata, ma mantiene comunque la sua auto-ironia, prendendosi in giro da sola. Il terzo ed ultimo giorno di riprese, Katy ha dovuto arrampicarsi su un albero e stringere un rapporto ancora più stretto con la sua nuova scimmia amica. "Io mi arrampico sugli alberi perchè sono una donna della giungla, io sono una dominatrice, io ruggisco". Per alcune scene, hanno usato un albero finto, aperto, dove Katy ha potuto arrampicarsi tranquillamente. "Così io sono pronta a fare da stunt, voi sapete che anche Tom Cruise è uno stunt". Katy si lancia su una liana e anche se è imbracata, ha comunque paura, perché deve oscillare su di essa. Lavora anche con alcuni pappagalli, che trova molto amabili. Inoltre deve ruggire e cantare sopra le cascate, esperienza che i registi trovano divertente. Teri Whittaker, la direttrice artistica, dice che il terzo giorno hanno terminato di costruire la caverna, quella in cui Katy vede le pitture rupestri. I registi dicono che inoltre Katy è una grande lavoratrice, ha avuto grandi idee (alcune folli) per la costruzione del video "lei indossa realmente la corona!" Katy dice: "È stata veramente una fantastica esperienza per il nuovo video musicale di Roar e adesso mi sento come la regina della giungla! Io posso fare qualsiasi cosa ... mettetemi in una qualsiasi condizione estrema e io sopravviverò! È stato veramente fantastico, grazie per averlo visto!". Il dietro le quinte termina con il video ufficiale di Roar ed i crediti. Esibizioni live Il 16 settembre 2013, la canzone è stata utilizzata in modo imprevisto durante le introduzioni dei giocatori da parte della squadra dei Cincinnati Bengals nella gara d'esordio in casa contro i rivali di Pittsburgh Steelers. Il Monday Night Football scelse di legare la canzone e il suo tema giungla con il soprannome della squadra. Durante la partita il brano è stato usatosporadicamente, anche durante le pause. Anche se i Bengals hanno vinto la partita 20-10, la canzone ha attirato molte critiche dai fan dei Bengals e anche da alcuni dei giocatori della squadra. Un fan dei Bengals ha anche dichiarato al Wall Street Journal che i fan degli Steeler seduti vicino a lui ridevano dei fan dei Bengals durante la partita; gli Steelers hanno utilizzato la canzone dalla band Styx "Renegade". Quattro giorni dopo la partita, la squadra si è scusata pubblicamente, annunciando che mentre la canzone non sarebbe stato esclusa dalla playlist del Paul Brown Stadium completamente, la squadra avrebbe utilizzato un hard rock o una canzone rock classica per introdurre i giocatori in futuro."Roar" è stato utilizzato anche come sigla dalla tennista Serena Williams,campionessa mondiale, durante il Torneo US 2014 di Open. Serena, vestita con un abito di leopardo a tema con la canzone, ha vinto il campionato. La prima rappresentazione "Roar" da parte di Katy Perry è avvenuta agli MTV Video Music Awards 2013, sotto il ponte di Brooklyn, durante la chiusura della cerimonia. Ha esibito la canzone sul Saturday Night Live il 12 ottobre 2013. Si è esibita anche insieme ad altre ospiti al We Can Survive: Music for Life il 23 Ottobre 2013, cantando "Roar" con Sara Bareilles, Bonnie McKee, Ellie Goulding, Kacey Musgraves ed il duo Tegan and Sara . Ha anche cantato il brano alla versione australiana di The X Factor il 28 Ottobre 2013. Katy Perry ha ricantato "Roar"il giorno successivo alla Sydney Opera House .Un'altra sua esibizione si è tenuta all'esposizione Schlag den Raab della TV tedesca il 16 Novembre, 2013.Il 14 Dicembre 2013, Katy Perry ha cantato "Roar" agli NRJ Music Awards, in Francia, ma ha subito difficoltà tecniche che hanno fermato la sua esibizione a metà. Ciò ha portato molti a credere che Katy fosse stata inizialmente doppiata in playback. NRJ si è in seguito scusata con Katy, affermando che lei aveva cantato dal vivo, ma che il mix sbagliato della canzone è stato suonato sopra la sua voce live, causa scatenante dell'incidente. Il 1° Febbraio 2015, Katy ha cantato la canzone durante il Super Bowl XLIX halftime show. Il 28 Luglio 2016 ha cantato "Roar" live alla Convention Nazionale Democratica 2016. In quest'occasione,ha incitato la folla a "ruggire per Hilary" ( ROAR for Hilary! ). Non ha cantato la canzone per intero, ma solo il secondo verso ed il ponte. Successo commerciale "Roar" ha vinto un disco d'oro in Belgio (oltre 15.000 copie vendute) e svariati dischi di platino. Ne ha vinti undici in Australia (oltre 770.000 copie vendute) sei in Canada (oltre 480.000 copie vendute)due in Danimarca (oltre 120.000 copie vendute) due in Italia (oltre 60.000 copie vendute) due in Messico (oltre 150.000 copie vendute) quattro in Australia(oltre 120.000 copie vendute) quattro in Svezia (oltre 160.000 copie vendute) nove negli Stati Uniti (oltre 9.000.000 copie vendute)e quattro in Venezuela (oltre 40.000 copie vendute). Ha vinto un disco di platino anche in Austria (oltre 30.000 copie vendute)in Germania (oltre 300.000 copie vendute) in Irlanda (oltre 30.000 copie vendute) in Norveglia (oltre 10.000 copie vendute) e nel Regno Unito (oltre 900.000 copie vendute). Testo Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da Prism Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Video Categoria:Buoni Articoli della Wiki